


My kingdom for a horse

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2018, and barely any humans, except a month late, none of the canon characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Prompt: StabbedCharacter: An ugly moose





	My kingdom for a horse

**Author's Note:**

> What are titles even? 
> 
> Decided to use the whumptober-prompts as warm-up exercised during NaNo so here we go, prompt number one!  
> It doesn't feature Emil because I asked in one of the SSSS-chats what character I should use and got "An ugly moose" as answer so, it features an ugly moose instead!

The humans had been gone for long now. The lands lie abandoned, occassionally disturbed by a troll dragging itself across the fields. They know how to avoid them. They have learned. Many was lost while learning their lessons, but the ones left are quicker, more agile, better at hearing the danger far before it approaches. Many others were lost to the illness itself, now wandering the forests and fields in search for the uninfected and the healthy. They don't talk about them, they can't let themself do it.

A neigh cuts across the field and they start running. Away, towards the cliffs. They're safe there, the monsters never go there. It's too exposed, too cold, too windy and too sunny. They are safe there. They wait, huddled close together, listening to the sounds of the nature around them. They think they can hear it, but it might just be the wind.

_Hhh Hnn HuNGry_

The ghostly voice resonates in their souls and they press even closer to each other. It won't come here. Other sounds follow the creature, sounds they haven't heard for a long time. Fire and explosions echo from the forest on the other side of the field. The young ones are scared, the old ones resigned. One of them struts closer to the field, tries to see across it, want to know what those sounds are. More are following him. He neighs at them, they answer and back away. They're safe at he cliff and he knows there's something dangerous out there, something unknown.

They stare at him, wait for him to do something. He can hear the fire roaring even stronger now. One step closer to the field, two. His hooves reach the grass. The wind carries sounds far, but the creature is gone, silent. It's body slumped over in the middle of the field. They'll avoid that spot from now on, until it's safe. He walks around the creature, up-wind so he doesn't have to smell it. He can smell the fire though. The trees crackle when the flames catch them. There are shadows moving in the forest, around the fire. He slows his speed, but continues.

They aren't creatures. Not those creatures. He would have felt it if they were. Are they something that would hunt him, eat him, or are they friends? He walks even closer, the heat is getting worse. He can hear voices, not like the ghostly ones that have haunted the fields for years, but more real, more alive. He doesn't understand them.

They're screaming now. He can see them looking at him, pointing. He wants to run away but he is still curious, still want to know what they are. The flames are coming closer as well and he moves away from them, towards the shadows. They're tall, almost his height, standing on their hindlegs. White stuff covers them but it doesn't look like fur. He doesn't understand them. They have sticks in their hands, weird looking sticks. He walks even closer, the trees have surrounded him, he can no longer hear the neighing of his family.

Something lands on his back. He tries to kick it off but something sharp hits him in the side, cuts along his neck. It's grabbing his mane and he shakes his head, presses against the trees in an attempt to get it to let go. It hits him again, he can hear explosions, pain flares up in his leg. He makes a new attempt to kick it off, then turns around and runs. He can hear them yelling, explosions follow him, the thing on his back finally falls off and he runs, runs, runs, can't run. His legs stumble, blood mixes with the sweat on his neck and dries in his fur. The voices have died down now, he can hear his family, can see them. They're running across the field, towards him, and he goes to meet them, but his legs fold. His body hits the ground, blood stains the earth and grass below him.

The others are there now, their muzzles nudging at him. He lets out a neigh, then his head falls to the ground as well, his eyes close. His body shakes as air leaves his lungs. They stay, tries to get him up, but eventually they have to move on, have to let the earth claim his body as it has claimed so many others before. They know now to stay away from the fire.

 


End file.
